Feu et Glace
by ImLayinAnEgg1
Summary: Remake of Sapin et de glace. Ciel is dead inside, oblivious to emotion, uncaring, never needing love. Sebastian's world is made up of lust, a new boyfriend every week is usual to him. When the two meet, what will happen? The expected? Or perhaps more? SebxCiel Yaoi AU/OOC Later smut


**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL SPAWN, HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO! It might have been a while, but I have returned, bearing a new account and a remake of that oh so piece of shit I might have wrote!**

**Yes, that's right! Sapin Et De glance has returned! But wait, has it? Or is this just replacing it? Hmmm, you shall see my ducklings... **

In other words, I forgot the password to the original ImLayinAnEgg and thus made this thingy account thingy yeah... woo. *Ahem*, now children... Let me tell you a story...

I can not dream.

I can not feel.

I can not love.

I can not breathe.

This stagnant air of life is suffocating me, like it always has.

I assure you that I am no I more than a walking corpse, a living dead, you might say.

After all, without emotion, what are humans? Simply shells of nothing cursed to walk this land wth no purpose but to die?

Because I do not feel, aren't I an empty shell? Hosting what used to be another lively soul, now depraved to the self loathing forced on by death itself?

Or am I myself still alive, but nothing? Have I erased everything that makes me human, and become a shadow to the world?

What reduced me to this low state of darkness is hidden in the deep depths of my broken mind, locked with a key thrown into the pit of the never ending thoughts, lost in a deep sea of hate, I wouldn't be able to remember even if I tried...

If at all possible, I could sum up myself as a dead soul, mingling in with the living...

Trying my best to blend in...

_Feu et Glace_

I, Ciel Phantomhive, have recently discovered the bane of my existence.

Some might find it silly, others might relate... But I believe that a first day at a new school is my opposing force in life.

It would be unreasonable to attempt counting the times I had been forced to do so, my Father insisting on moving at least three times a year, not to mention every move came with promises of a long stay, only to be broken by moving once again a few months later.

It was only a year ago when I finally found a school in which I felt even the slightest bit of comfort in, I had even managed to make a friend or two, an accomplishment that still fills me with pride to this day.

But, although we did not leave the area, I had to switch schools once more. In a brief explanation, my Father had told me it was so I could 'attend school with people like myself' and 'be able to thrive in an appropriate enviroment'.

But it wasn't his reasoning that set me off, it was the school itself.

Far Hill Academy was a well-renowed high school, best known for its students being snobby-assed bitches whom did whatever they liked and earned perfect grades at the same time, the ideal place for anyone with a particularly high social status, which was what I believed to be the major factor of me being sent here. I mean, what better way to make you look good, sending your only child to the best school in the state?

And even as I sat in that public bus that smelled of mold and sweat, I could practically see my Father smirking at his success so far in making himself look good through me. It made me want to gag.

A sharp jab to my side pulled me out of my deep thoughts, revealing one of the students had poked me to show that we had arrived at the dreaded school.

I grabbed my light bag, which held only a broken pencil and piece of paper, and followed the few students off the bus and onto the smooth white concrete path leading up to the biggest school I had ever seen.

Its appearance from outside screamed 'rich', with white brick and a white roof, and several balconies with gold railings, large windows giving peeks of hanging chandeliers and red wallpaper. Its size made me wonder just how many students were attending this school.

Still following the students from the bus, I tried not to stare at the extravagance of just the outside itself, the tall fountain pouring crystal clear water creating a circle in the path, the white roses growing along the sides, perfectly trimmed and beautiful in their starkness.

But when we stepped through the large clear doors, I couldn't stop my eyes from searching the whole room we had stepped in.

Unlit chandeliers hung from the massive ceiling, creating shadows on the light wood beneath it, and accenting the red walls trimmed with gold at the edges. In every corner of the room stood a statue that was, in the least, worthy of being put in a museum.

On either side of the room were golden staircases, leading up to a corridor with the same red walls and dark brown doors lining every wall, each one adorned with golden numbers. A few students wandered the corridor, all of them walking with another and chatting quietly.

It was then that I finally noticed the student's appearances.

They all seemed to wore a uniform color of white. White dress shirt, white slacks, white sweatshirt, and so on, I could not see anyone whom wore anything darker other than black shoes.

I looked down at my baggy black sweatshirt and faded black slacks, not caring whether or not I was out of place, its not like anyone would pay any mind to me anyways, I was just another 'rich kid' .

"Name?"

I looked to where the voice came from, behind me, to find myself looking up at a tall man wearing a white tux and white glasses, staring down at me with oddly colored sharp eyes, almost seeming to glare at me.

"Ah...me?" I asked, looking around for anyone else beside me.

"Yes, you, what is your name?'

"Ciel...Phantomhive" I replied, inwardly slapping myself for hesitaring .

He rose an eyebrow at my reply. "Then you are the new student, you do know that your classes started a half an hour ago, correct?"

I frowned. "I was informed classes started at eigh-"

"The lessons start at eight, but the professors at this school require an extra half an hour with the majority of students to assure they are caught up with their work and understand what is being taught" the man explained.

"Then what about the other students on the bus, were they late too?"

"No, they are upperclassmen, and thus are not required to arrive early."

"I see... So should I-"

"Since it is your first day, Mr. Phantomhive, I shall inform your first period professor that you are not to be marked for this" he interrupted again "but next time I expect you to know better, understood?"

"Yes Mr..."

"William, I am Mr. William, the vice principal" he sad, straightening his glasses "now off to class, Phantomhive, you have your schedule, correct?"

"Yes sir" I replied, pulling the folded piece of paper from my back pocket and taking a quick look at it before hurrying up the long staircase, not looking back towards the vice principal.

I was lost.

Very, _very _lost.

My first period was supposedly located in room 305, but it was just my luck that I could only find rooms in the hundreds throughout what seemed to be never ending corridors of classrooms.

By then I was sure first period was already almost over, which meant I probably would get marked for not attending the class at all, something I never had happen in all my ten years of school.

It took me a while, but I finally managed to find the two hundreds, at the far left end of the corridors, leaving me clueless to where the three hundreds could be when the one hundreds were to the right...

Sighing to myself, I plopped down on the wooden floor, stretching my tired legs out in front of me and yawning loudly. It seemed impossible to find my classroom admist so many, it might have been best if I sat and wanted for someone to find me and tell me were to go, right?

I was just about to close my heavy eyes when I started to pick up the rising sound of two pairs of footsteps throughout the corridor.

There was a slight giggle from around the corner, followed by a soft snicker and whisper.

Before I could stand to my feet, two people came from around the corner, their arms linked together and their bodies all too close for friends.

The shorter of the two had dark red hair that practically flew when he walked, along with a deep red coat falling to his elbows. On his nose stood a pair of red glasses, covering eyes almost identical to those of the vice pincipal's. All in all, the man was a walking sea of red.

It was then that I averted my attention to the taller man. I could've simply ignored them and waited for someone else, I could've not looked up at that man, leaving him to his own business... But I looked up, I looked straight up into a pair of crimson eyes similar to the color of blood, I looked straight into the pits of hell, where every fire in the world started, where every fire exists... Where it pulls you in with its inviting warmth, beckons you to grow close, then pushes you away, burning you...

But I didn't fall. I did not fall into those fiery eyes.

"Ooooh, Sebas-chan~, do you know this little boy?" The red haired man asked his partner.

He shook his head, inky black locks swinging against pure white skin.

"I don't, he must be new."

"How exciting! Stand up pretty boy! What's your name?"

I reluctantly complied, avoiding looking into the black haired mans gaze.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive" I relied bluntly, keeping my face free of the emotion that was not there.

"That is a beautiful name."

My composure broke, my eyes widened and I looked up at the man who spoke.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said that your name is quite beautiful, it resonates a feeling of deep emotion and sadness"

I swallowed an odd lump in my throat, was he teasing me? His face held all seriousness but he could easily be faking it.

"Sebas-channn, is my name beautiful?" The other man whined.

The man who was apparently Sebas-chan shrugged and removed his arm from the mans, looking back down at me.

"Are you lost?" He asked, seemingly looking nowhere but my eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm looking for room 305" I managed.

He gave me a small smile, revealing a glimpse of ivory canines. "No wonder, all the three hundreds are located on the third floor, Grell and I will show you the way."

Grell sighed and continued clinging to Sebas-chan's arm while I was led through several corridors until face to face with another staircase, leading up to where I was supposed to be.

"If you go up and take a left, 305 is right at the end, you can't miss it" Sebas-chan told me.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way, and this is my boyfriend, Grell, we're juniors, so if you need any help, just try to find one of us and we'll be glad to help, right Grell?"

Grell rolled his eyes and nodded, squirming closer to Sebastian.

"Thank you," I replied simply, so as to not stutter.

"No problem, _Ciel."_

Why did I shiver when he said my name?

THAT WAS BORING RIGHT!? GOOD! Tell you whaaaaaat, if I get a whole shit load of reviews, I'll Make the next chapter worth your while... andlonger... AND SEXIER.

THIS FUCKING CHAPTER KEPT ME UP TILL THREE IN THE MORNING ON NEW YEARSS. FUCKING NEW YEARS. I COULD BE DOING MUCH BETTER THINGS RIGHT NOW WITH MY HUBBA HUBBA.

But instead I'm here to shower you with LOVE...

BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW.


End file.
